Journal
by Kashira Hibana
Summary: It was a small purple book. He picked it up and read the word at the top printed in blue: Journal. His eyes widened slightly as he realized what that meant... My first OneShot! Be nice! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunate, but true

I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunate, but true.

I do, however, own the first, second and last poems, so please, give me credit for my work.

Enjoy!


	2. Journal

A/N

It's somewhat cheesy... actually probably very cheesy, so please, no judging. You have been forwarned.

* * *

Robin looked around the room as he sat on the bed waiting

Robin looked around the room as he sat on the bed waiting. It wasn't his first time in the room, but he still managed to have a deep curiosity running through him. Raven's room was always dark and kind of broody, but he knew that the girl herself had many emotions. She was definitely not as quiet and innocent as everyone thought she was. He smiled to himself as he lay back on the bed. He heard the shower start running and his smile grew wider. **Oh, how I wish I was in there!** He chuckled in delight at her change in mood. _Yeah, keep wishing, Boy Blunder!_ Was her answer, and her playful mood relaxed him deeply. They'd been going out for a few months now, but hadn't moved on to the next step. Raven had wanted to wait until she was sure that she was ready, and he hadn't objected because his love for her was way too deep to want to rush things. His lips curved upwards once more as he turned on his left side. As he glanced over the night table, something caught his attention. He reached to turn on a small bedside lamp and looked down again. It was a small purple book. He picked it up and read the word at the top printed in blue: _Journal_. His eyes widened slightly as he realized what that meant.

"Raven keeps a diary…" He whispered to himself. He looked towards the bathroom door and slowly closed his mind. Then, after a second's hesitation, he opened the small book. He smiled as he saw Raven's smooth handwriting cover the pages. He took a deep breath and read the first entry. It was dated to back around the time when they had first met and formed the Teen Titans.

_So many tears I've cried,_

_So many wounds I've felt,_

_So much hated I've experienced._

_The ocean could never hold my tears,_

_No knife could hurt as much as my heart,_

_The world couldn't understand the hatred I hold._

Robin's eyes widened at the words. It was simple, yet so full of pain and suffering. He opted to just flip through the pages. Suddenly, a date caught his attention. It was sometime after Slade's return when the prophecy had to be fulfilled. His eyes narrowed at the thought, but he pushed it aside as he began to read.

_As I suddenly realized there was too much for me to handle,_

_I turned to self-destruction._

_I let myself go, and did not care about losing me._

_Suddenly, one day I turned myself inside out looking for safety,_

_But I had lost that along with myself._

_So, I realized I had to do something._

_I took a pair of scissors, _

_and cut the strings that had been tied around my mouth to keep it shut._

_I finally screamed for help,_

_And was heard._

_As the life-long tears finally poured out,_

_My old self re-surfaced._

_Now, I'm racing against the strong pull of life that's trying to drown me again,_

_And I wonder,_

_If you will stay near,_

_To come to my rescue,_

_When I need you again…_

_Soon…_

Robin smiled at the words as he realized who they were directed at, and what they meant. He once again flipped through to the more recent entries. The next time he stopped, it was for a printed out cut-out that she seemed to have pasted in the book. The short poem read…

_You were there… By__Johnna Marie Puckett_

_You were there when storm clouds covered the sky__  
__You were there when my broken wings couldn't fly_

_You were there when failure was only a breath away__  
__You were there when all hope disappeared into the shade_

_You were there when the angels turned their heads in shame__  
__You were there when no one else would give me shelter from the rain_

_You were there when home was nowhere to be found__  
__You were there when disaster was the only friend around_

_You were there when rocky mountains painted as far as I could see__  
__You were there when no one else was there for me._

Again the young man, with the black spiky hair smiled. "And I guess it's true…" He flipped on to the last entry. It had been written just a few days before.

_If I could paint like Picasso, Monet, or DaVinci,_

_I would show everyone how much I love you,_

_By turning the Great Wall of China,_

_Into my personal canvas,_

_And dedicate it to you._

_If I was an astronaut like Kathryn Thornton or Neil Armstrong,_

_I would carve our names into the Moon,_

_So they could remind the Universe,_

_Of our eternal love._

_If I could write like Nora Roberts, Judy Blume, or Danielle Steel,_

_I would publish our love,_

_For the world to envy._

_But since I'm just a girl,_

_I show my love for you,_

_By fighting all those who dare oppose to our right to be together._

_And whenever anyone asks,_

_The spring in my step,_

_The sparkle in my eyes,_

_And the smile on my lips,_

_Are the result of your love for me._

_I love you, Richard…_

Robin's eyes widened at the words. Even though they'd been going out together for a long time, it had taken him a while to confess his love for her. When he had finally said those three little words so full of meaning to her, she had kissed him deeply. However, she hadn't responded to him, and he hadn't pressed the matter. He knew how she felt for him, even if he hadn't said it. Nevertheless, seeing it written in her diary so clearly, made him yearn to hear them from her. His heart lightened and fluttered at the fact that he no longer needed to wonder is she truly loved him, and he couldn't be happier. He jerked up as he heard a noise from the bathroom and noticed that the shower was no longer running. He dropped the diary on the bed and ran to the bathroom door as Raven was walking out. She gasped at his presence as he landed next to her, but was silenced as he swept her up into his arms and gave her a breath-taking kiss. When they pulled apart for air, she needed the help of the door behind her to steady her feet.

"Robin, what was that for?" She asked with eyes still half closed. Robin smiled and hugged her.

"Simply because I love you my beautiful Raven." Raven smiled and took in his scent and she snuggled into his chest.

"I… I love you too… Richard." He hugged her tighter and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She pulled away and gave him a quick, sweet kiss. He smiled and walked towards the door.

"I see you still need to finished getting ready, I'm gonna start up the car and make sure that the other crazy trio won't destroy the Tower while we're out." Raven smiled broadly at him.

"Go right ahead, my love. I just need another 10 minutes." He smiled as he walked out the door. Raven turned to walk towards her dresser when she noticed her diary on the bed and smiled. _Hmm… I wonder…_ She stared at it for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

A/N:

So!? What did you all think? Ok, yea, so it might have been cheesy and all, but it's my first oneshot, and I had some things that I wanted to get out of my system!

Let me know what you think of it!

Mucho Amor,

Kashi


End file.
